


Swimming

by charlottefielding



Series: Torchwood Drabble Files [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefielding/pseuds/charlottefielding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes Ianto swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt given to me by my sister. The prompt was just "Going swimming".

Jack and Ianto walked together towards the leisure centre—well, it was more Jack dragging Ianto towards the leisure centre—as usual, hand-in-hand.  
“I can’t believe you’re even classing swimming as a date now,” Ianto said, carrying his sports bag in one hand with Jack’s bag swinging on the other arm. Jack couldn’t carry is own bag, of course.  
“Hey, what’s wrong with swimming? It keeps you fit, not to mention I get to see you in Speedos,” Jack winked. Ianto just shook his head.  
“I do not wear Speedos. I bet you do though.” Jack didn’t respond; he just smiled, mysteriously.

Ianto was glad to see that there were no other men in the changing rooms, but even with the changing room being completely empty, he changed in a cubicle anyway. Ianto hastily changed into his swimming shorts and stepped out of the cubicle, and almost snorted when he saw Jack stood proudly in tiny black Speedos.  
“What?” Jack asked, his hands on his hips.  
“Nothing,” Ianto responded with a grin, throwing his bag into a locker and following Jack towards the pool.


End file.
